


Country Love

by fishlongandprosper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, M/M, just getting gay with your boss that owns the farm you work on nbd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlongandprosper/pseuds/fishlongandprosper
Summary: Ryan works as a farm hand on Geoff's farm. Ryan is also crushing hard on Geoff who is his boss. How the hell is he supposed to deal with this?





	Country Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas present for my friend [Ryan](http://thisiswhatmylifehasbecome.tumblr.com/)!! It's kind of late but hey late is always better than never. Merry late Christmas to everyone! <3

Their schedule was like this. Ryan could get up an hour before Geoff. He’d clean himself up, walk down to the kitchen, and make breakfast. He’d make coffee for Geoff to have when he finally shuffled out of bed. Ryan would eat, read the paper, and then clean up after himself. Usually, after his dishes were done, Geoff would shuffle down freshly showered and still looking like a zombie. He’d mumble a good morning, sit down, and Ryan would serve him coffee how he liked it.

Ryan would leave the little house they shared right as the sun was cresting over the horizon. As Geoff’s farm hand, he had to help out on his farm. He’d send the animals out to the fields and clean up their pens. Geoff would come out of the house once he had finished eating and tend to the chickens and help Ryan with the crops. They’d take in anything they picked, any eggs laid, and then they’d go out into the fields with the cows. Ryan mainly handled them and would milk them if they needed it.

It was a good system they had. They worked just fine, the two of them. Sometimes they’d hire others for particularly big harvests or if storms were coming. Otherwise, it was just the two of them on the farm.

Geoff let Ryan live in the same house as him because it was less expensive than having Ryan live on his own. Plus, Geoff had the room. His house was a little two story that could comfortably room them both.

Ryan didn’t know when he had started crushing on his boss, but it had happened. And as they were eating lunch that afternoon on the porch, Ryan kept bouncing his leg. He  _ wanted _ to tell Geoff, really he did, but it was hard to think if Geoff would feel the same. What if he confessed to Geoff and Geoff fired him? What if Geoff kicked him out and Ryan had to go back to working shitty part time jobs in town? He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t ruin the one good thing he had right now.

“Stop jiggling your leg. You’re going to shake the whole house down,” Geoff warned before he took a bite of his sandwich. It snapped Ryan out of his thoughts and back to reality.

Right. He and Geoff were out on the porch having lunch. Sandwiches, chips, and cups of water were nestled in the space between them. It was a nice day out. Cool breeze with a distinct chill of winter coming in.

“Sorry,” Ryan apologized, mentally putting a hand down on his leg to get it to stop. He tried to focus on other things, like the warm feel of the sun on his skin, the cool breeze going through his hair, anything besides his own rampaging thoughts.

After a while, Ryan was snapped out of his thoughts again by Geoff sighing and putting his food down in his lap. “Alright kid, what’s bothering you?” the older questioned, turning to look at Ryan.

“What?” Ryan asked, looking at Geoff.

“You’re thinking about something and it’s bothering you. So, tell me what it is.” Geoff fixed him with a look that said he was willing to listen. Ryan swallowed and tried to think up a good excuse to tell Geoff.

“Well uhm.. It’s supposed to be cold tonight right? We’re going to need to fix the pens and stables up with something to keep the animals warm. The heating lamps, blankets, that kind of stuff. Gonna have to hustle to get it all set up.” It was true enough. It was supposed to get pretty cold that night, and they couldn’t risk any of the animals freezing or getting sick.

Geoff hummed and nodded at this, picking his drink up and taking a sip. “I’ll get the lamps all set up. You get the blankets and extra bedding.” His words were punctuated by a firm nod, Geoff’s eyes returning to look back out over the land.

Ryan almost let out a sigh of relief that things had gone over smoothly. While it meant more work after food, it also meant he could hold off telling Geoff. At least for now.

Once lunch was cleaned up, they started getting the stables and pens ready for the night. Geoff put up the heat lamps while Ryan put down the extra bedding and blankets if need be. Soon after it, dinner time came around and they got that prepared, eaten, and cleaned pretty quickly.

Then came the fun part of wrangling the animals back in for the night. The chickens were easy since they could easily pick them up if need be. The cows and horses were a little harder since sometimes they’d get off route and they’d have to get them back in line. Thank goodness they didn’t have many to wrangle in.

It was in the barn that it happened. They were putting away any extra things they had dragged out when Ryan tripped over  _ something _ . Maybe a loose board or a dropped tool. He tumbled down with a yelp with Geoff right under him. Thankfully, they landed in a pile of hay that broke their fall.

“Fucking hell, Ryan. Watch where you’re going,” Geoff huffed, glaring up at Ryan. Who was laid across him and pinning him down. Oh god was this happening.

“S-sorry, Geoff,” Ryan quickly apologized, trying to sit up but a pain in his ankle made him crumble back down. Ryan felt hands on his chest, keeping him up.

“Hey you okay?” There was concern in Geoff’s voice as he held him, looking at him carefully.

“Think I rolled my ankle when I fell. No big deal,” Ryan tried to reassure, putting on a smile as he looked at Geoff.

Of course, Geoff didn’t believe him and rolled his eyes. “Let me get a look,” he said, rolling them over. Ryan felt a blush rise to his cheeks as Geoff slid down his body. “Which ankle?”

It took Ryan a moment to process what Geoff had said. He shook himself out of his daze, fish mouthing a bit before answering. “The left one,” he managed to say.

Geoff slid his boot off and looked over the ankle, gently touching it in a few places. Ryan only winced a little at the pain, biting his bottom lip to restrain any loud noises.

“You’re lucky. I think you just hurt it a bit. No sprain or break. It’ll be fine in a day or two.”

Ryan sighed in relief at that. The last thing he needed was a broken ankle. He’d be unable to work for a long while if that was the case. At least if he put some ice on it and took some pain pills, he’d be right as rain in the morning.

“Well now that I’ve got you here,” Geoff started, sliding back up Ryan’s body and looking down at him, “tell me what the hell was bothering you this afternoon.”

“Wha… I already did,” Ryan lied, trying to sound innocent.

“No I know when you tell the truth. And you were lying earlier. So spill. What’s bothering you?” Geoff sounded earnestly concerned as he looked at Ryan, a stern look on his face. Geoff knew Ryan always crumbled under his stern look. He couldn’t help it.

Ryan didn’t know what to say. What  _ do _ you say? ‘I’m sorry boss I just really like you and keep thinking about kissing you and holding you in my arms. And sometimes think about other stuff. Whoops! Please don’t fire me.’

So Ryan did the only logical thing he could think to do. He quickly leaned up and kissed Geoff. His heart was racing a thousand miles a second as he did it. The light scratch of Geoff’s beard on his face was nice.The slight chapped feel of Geoff’s lips were nice. The slight taste of their dinner on Geoff’s lips was nice. Everything about it was nice honestly. And when he pulled away, Ryan almost had forgotten that he had done that spur of the moment and it wasn’t one of his fantasies.

So when Geoff started chuckling, it brought him back to reality and made his heart drop into his stomach. Oh no. Geoff was laughing at him. This was the start of the end, wasn’t it? He’d get laughed at, fired, and chased out onto the streets. Ryan’s thoughts become a storm and he didn’t realize he was tearing up until Geoff was wiping at his eyes.

“Wait shit… Ryan I’m not… Fuck I didn’t…. I’m sorry,” Geoff quickly apologized, trying to get Ryan to calm down.

“W-what?” Ryan asked, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill. What was Geoff on about?

“I was just… I was laughing because I was all giddy. I had been wanting to do that for… god I don’t know how long. And there you go, doing what I’ve been wanting to do to you for so damn long.”

For a moment, Ryan couldn’t believe it. Was Geoff telling him the truth or just messing with him? But the honest look on Geoff’s face, the softness in his eyes, it told him just enough that the other was telling the truth. And his heart skipped a beat when he realized it. And soon, he too was laughing as they laid in the hay. Geoff started laughing with him, sinking down in the hay a bit as his body shook.

After a bit, they both stopped and looked at each other. Ryan bit his bottom lip and looked away, not really sure what to do now.

“Now what do we do?” he asked, voicing his thoughts. Geoff shrugged, laying on top of Ryan carefully.

“Well, we should probably get inside. It’s gonna start getting colder soon,” Geoff mumbled, looking at Ryan.

“Gonna be difficult with the ankle,” Ryan pointed out.

“I can carry you,” Geoff responded easily. A blush bloomed on Ryan’s cheeks at that. Even though he knew it couldn’t happen, the thought sent a little spark down Ryan’s spine. The blush apparently was enough to make Geoff smirk.

“You look cute with a blush.”

“Shut up,” Ryan quickly retorted, looking away. He couldn’t hide the small smile on his face however.

“I’m serious! You really do.” Geoff chuckled softly as he carefully maneuvered until he was standing. “Come on. Up we go.” He offered his hand to Ryan, which he gladly took and slowly made his way up until he was standing.

With Geoff’s help, they slowly made their way back inside. Ryan barely made it up the stairs to his room, but they got there eventually. Geoff helped Ryan carefully strip down into his underwear, propping his foot up with a pillow. He left and came back with a bag of ice, some water, and some pain pills. Ryan took the pain pills easily and relaxed as the ice bag was put over his ankle.

“Need anything else?” Geoff asked, looking Ryan over. Ryan could tell something was on the other’s mind, but he didn’t know if he was mentally prepared to say it.

“Do you?” Ryan asked, looking up at Geoff. Well, he kind of said it.

Geoff seemed to look at war with himself as he stood there thinking. Eventually, he gave in, sighing softly and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Aw fuck it,” he mumbled. And before Ryan could question what he meant, Geoff was leaning down and giving him a passionate kiss.

Ryan melted into it easily, wrapping an arm around Geoff’s neck to pull him closer. He sighed happily into it, letting the older gent take control of the kiss and lead it. Ryan was a good kisser, sure, but Geoff was a  _ great _ kisser and he was practically a puddle when he pulled away.

“That was… wow,” Ryan breathed out, blinking a bit to come back to himself. Geoff chuckled, moving to straddle Ryan so he wasn’t leaning over him so uncomfortably.

“Yeah?” Geoff asked, looking down at him. “I can do something that’s more wow.”

“Like what?” Ryan asked, raising a brow. What the blond did not expect was Geoff to lean down and start leaving little kisses all over his neck.

He gently nipped and kissed over the skin there leaving Ryan to sigh contently and expose more of his neck to the other. Geoff took the opportunity and started sucking marks into the area, his beard also scratching it’s own marks there. Ryan let out a quiet hiss and moan at the feeling, gripping onto the back of Geoff’s flannel shirt.

“How wow is that?” he asked next to Ryan’s ear, his beard scratching against his ear.

“Pretty… pretty fucking wow,” Ryan mumbled out, a chuckle coming out of Geoff.

“Is it okay if I touch your dick?” The question made Ryan choke a bit, a dark red blush coloring his cheeks as he looked at Geoff. He saw nothing but a serious look on his face, and that just seemed to make him blush darker as he nodded.

“I need you to say it, Ry. Won’t do it until you do,” the brunet soothed, petting through Ryan’s hair. Ryan leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and momentarily letting himself enjoy it before he gathered himself up enough to speak.

“Yeah. Yeah you can touch my dick, Geoff,” the blond said with a snort.

“Yeah I realize that wasn’t really romantic,” the other responded, chuckling a bit.

Ryan was a little caught off guard by Geoff palming him through his underwear. He whined a bit and pushed into Geoff’s hand, putting a hand over his mouth to muffle him. Geoff quickly pulled it away, pinning his hands above his head.

“Nah ah, Ryan. I want to hear you,” Geoff scolded, leaving Ryan to bite at his bottom lip. Geoff sighed and kissed him, licking into his mouth as he palmed at him more. Ryan opened his mouth with a moan, leaving Geoff to explore his mouth freely.

Ryan could feel himself starting to get achingly hard in his underwear, and it was making it hard to concentrate on Geoff kissing him. Geoff seemed to read his mind and pulled away. He scooted down and carefully pulled Ryan’s underwear down and off, being mindful of his ankle.

“Can I suck you off?” Geoff seemed to throw being sexy out the window as he was now asking direct and rather, in Ryan’s mind, filthy questions.

“Jesus-- Yeah you can suck my dick, Geoff,” Ryan responded with a laugh in his voice. Geoff laughed with him, lowering himself down.

Ryan watched as Geoff pressed kisses down his stomach, shuddering a bit at the feeling. Geoff trailed down, kissing at his thighs and gently encouraging Ryan to spread his legs. Ryan did as best as he could, and he shivered with a soft moan as Geoff kissed and nipped at his inner thighs. His kisses trailed up and down from thigh to thigh, getting to the places that made Ryan shiver and whine softly. Yet he never touched where Ryan so desperately wanted him to.

“Christ can you be any more of a tease?” he huffed out, glaring down at Geoff. Geoff simply gave a sheepish smile and pressed another kiss to Ryan’s thigh.

When Geoff finally,  _ finally _ touched him, Ryan let out a pretty embarrassingly loud sound. That apparently stirred Geoff on even more as he pressed little kisses and licks up his dick, humming a bit as he did so. When he finally got to the head, he sucked it gently into his mouth, licking at the slit and causing a jolt to travel up and down Ryan’s spine.

Apparently Geoff had experience with these kinds of things, and soon he was gently holding Ryan’s dick and sucking and bobbing his head a bit. Ryan let out little soft moans and whimpers as Geoff slowly worked up the fire building in his gut.

Ryan slid a hand down to nestle in Geoff’s hair, gripping onto it lightly as the other took more of him into his mouth. He let out a gasp and arched a bit when he felt Geoff’s thumb rub at the area that connected the base of his dick to his balls. His thumb trailed up to rub up and down the sensitive underside.

He felt some of Geoff’s spit dribble down, and Geoff used it to make his rubbing smoother. Ryan let out a high pitched whine as Geoff hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head more, obviously trying to get Ryan to finish quick. At this rate, however, he was sure it wouldn’t take too long and he’d be doing just that.

“Geoff…” Ryan breathed out, gripping onto his hair tighter. Geoff just hummed in response, causing Ryan to whimper a bit at the feeling. “I’m getting close,” he warned, but Geoff didn’t really seem to care.

He kept licking at the sensitive underside and swirling his tongue around the head and it was driving Ryan crazy. His grip had gotten tight, and Geoff moaned softly at the force now holding onto him. He lightened up when Geoff gently gripped at his hand, a sign it was probably becoming painful.

The hot coil in Ryan’s stomach was coiling tighter and tighter. He didn’t know how much longer he’d last. He didn’t have to think on that too much longer as Geoff removed his hand and sucked Ryan all the way down to the base, bobbing his head up and down quickly. After a few more motions like that, Ryan was cumming with a cry of Geoff’s name and gripping onto the sheets with his free hand tightly.

Geoff swallowed all that he could, pulling away once Ryan had finished and sucked in much needed air. He swallowed the rest of what was in his mouth, cleaning off his lips with the back of his hand.

Ryan slowly felt himself come down from his post orgasm high, his body feeling lax and like it was melting into the sheets. He didn’t notice Geoff had slipped further up the bed until he was kissing him. He wrinkled his nose at the taste of himself, but he got over it quickly.

“Let’s get some clothes on you, big guy,” Geoff mumbled as he patted Ryan’s chest. Ryan rolled his eyes as he watched Geoff slip off the bed. 

He tossed Ryan’s underwear back at him who caught it before it hit him directly in the face. He pushed himself up and carefully slid his underwear on. Geoff helped him slip some sweatpants and a shirt on before he left the room. Ryan took the chance to put the bag of ice in the bathroom to be dealt with later.

Geoff came back a bit later in his own pajamas. He snuggled down into Ryan’s covers, leaving space for him on the bed. Ryan joined him soon after he turned the lights off, curling up in the most comfortable position he could find that didn’t put pressure on his ankle. Geoff curled around, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

Ryan’s mind was still reeling, but he quickly calmed down when Geoff put a hand in his hair, running it through the short locks to soothe the other. He sighed happily at the feeling, relaxing into the touch. They could talk more about this and other things in the morning. Right now, Ryan just wanted to sleep in Geoff’s arms.

“Night, Ry,” Geoff mumbled to him, yawning and snuggling into him.

“Night, Geoff,” Ryan mumbled back, slowly drifting off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments or kudos on this! Want to see more? Feel free to check out my [tumblr](http://astrallion.tumblr.com/) for more!


End file.
